Forbidden Child
by BlackXBlueXRedXWhite
Summary: A child was born from the affair of the Uchiha's clan head, and the little sister of the Hyuuga's clan head. Unwanted since she is a forbidden child, She held grudge to both the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan. Vowing that she would destroyed the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan, with that, she set of on her path to become a ninja.


**Forbidden child**

**Summary: A child was born from the affair of the Uchiha's clan head, and the little sister of the Hyuuga's clan head. Unwanted since she is a forbidden child, She held grudge to both the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan. Vowing that she would destroyed the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan, with that, she set of on her path to become a ninja.**

**A/N: Kagome would be referred as "he" here.**

* * *

"Fugaku -sama, I- I- I'm pregnant..." The woman was crying, sobbing. She knows she had to listened to her brother. She shouldn't have

"Just abort it, Kyoko," The man replied nonchalantly. It was just a nightly stand, for him. He didn't care for the woman in front of him, he only cared for his own wife, Mikot Uchiha, not a woman from a nightly stand, Kyoko Hyuuga.

He gives one last look to the woman. Before he spun on his heel and left.

The woman could only cried. Rubbing her pregnant belly. "Child, your father doesn't wanted you, but, mommy would promise to always loved you no matter what..."

**Chapter 1: Forbidden child**

"Don't go near her, she is a child born from the forbidden affair! She is a monster!"

"Don't go near my daughter, you disgusting child!"

"Disgusting,"

A girl looked at her surroundings, her head hung low. She doesn't know why, but she was said to be the child of the "forbidden affair". Her mama never says anything about this and just gives her a reassuring pat saying that everything would get better soon.

She opened the door to the Hyuuga estate only to found her mama lying on a pools of blood. She ran to her mama's side.

Kyoko grabbed her daughter's hand. Seeing the stracht on her daughter's body. "Forgive mama for making you like this..." She coughed blood. "Don't held any grudge to your father nor his clan and this clan, they were doing what they had to do..." Kyoko gives one last smile to her daughter, before she closed her eyes. Her hands falling.

Kagome froze in her place. Shocked course throught her body. She cried, as her mama was dead now. "Don't held any grudge to your father nor his clan and this clan, they were doing what they had to do..." As the word rung inside her head. Her usually deep blue eyes flashes crimson silver, before changing back into it's usual deep blue one.

"You would pay for this, Hyuuga clan, Uchiha clan," She held her mama's body close to her. "I vowed mama, I would destroy them... I would took revenge on what they did to you..." As she held her mama's body closed, a crescent moon necklace fell from her mama's pocket. She took the necklace, holding it close.

**FxOxRxBxIxDxDxExN**

**CxHxIxLxD**

A boy with short blue-black hair was looking at the Uchiha clan's gate. He had already gone to the Hyuuga clan's gate. His eyes were bandage with a satin clothes. His cheeks were bruised here and there, while a crescent moon scar was on his left wrist. He wore a baggy and tattered clothing, the cloth was torn here and there.

"Uchiha clan, ne?" The boy smirks. Before turning on his heel and left. While he was leaving, his crescent moon necklace which is beneath his baggy, tattered clothes was took out. "Mama, it wouldn't be that long for them to pay..." He chuckles, his bandage slipped off, showing his left eye that was a crimson silver color. "Hyuuga clan, Uchiha clan, you would pay for all you have done..."

**FxOxRxBxIxDxDxExN**

**CxHxIxLxD**

"Class, this is Kaname Taisho," Iruka was surprised when the hokage announce that there would be a transfer student in his class, when it was the graduation day, and the hokage asking him to make this child beng in the same team as the Uchiha, the Nine tailed fox, and the Hyuuga was so so. He supposes, it's alright, seeing the child was special.

Hinata was fidgeting on her chair. She usually didn't mind people, but this boy, she felt some strong urge to just hugged him and says everything is fine. It seems like she had some deep and strong bonds toward the boy. She just shakes her head, maybe, it was just her feelings.

"Why did the hokage allowed such a freak to transfer in graduation day," Sakura's voice was really loud. Making Iruka gives a wary glance at the boy, while glaring at Sakura. As soon as she received the glare, she just whimpered and crossed her arms on her table. She doesn't like the him, he was a freak wearing bandages here and there. She really hopes she wouldn't be in a team with the freak.

"Yeah, Sakura was right, why would the hokage allowed such a freak to transfer in graduation day!" Ino was sweating profusely now. Unlike Sakura, she doesn't like the boy because he looks like a freak, but because, she felt uncomfortable, and anxious in his presence! The sweats just proof her uncomfortableness, and anxiousness.

"Ino, Sakura, be nice, or I would told this to both of your parents," Iruka gives a pointed look, deadpanning them. He hates how people call one "freak" and something along those line.

"Kaname, you can took your seat beside Sasuke," Iruka felt something boring holes on him when he said this. Looking at the boy beside him, he notices that the boy was the one that bores hole on him.

"Correction, you can took your seat beside Naruto," The boy's nod, and walked away to took the seat beside Naruto. Iruka could only looked at the boy weirdly. It's not usual for someone to refused to sit beside the Uchiha, let alone boring holes on him.

Naruto looked at the boy beside him. Usually, people would refused to sit theirself beside him, but the boy did it with no complain. Not even some look, or sneer that says "Monster" or "Disgusting".

Kagome (Yes people, those who hadn't figured out, Kaname was Kagome) looked at him. "I'm Kaname, nice to meet you... Naruto," His voice was cold and emotionless. He was just doing this for common courtesy, considering that this boy is his seatmate, not anything else.

Naruto looked at the boy weirdly. Before grinning. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, yosh, I am the future hokage!" He introduce himself with so much confident. Expecting the boy to sneer or laughed at him.

Kagome didn't sneer nor laugh at him. He just looked at him, with his bandaged eyes. Naruto could get a gleam of silver and red below the bandaged. Thinking it was just his imagination, he focused his attention to Iruka.

"-ven: Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto... Lastly, Taisho Kaname," Naruto was doing a happy dance inside of his mind, maybe, now he could get to know the boy better and soon befriended him, the only thing he doesn't like in his team was the fact that there is the teme there.

Hearing what Iruka announce, Sasuke irks his eyebrow. It seems that the Kaname boy isn't weak enought to be put on his team to created balance, the only option was, the Kaname boy was strong enough, guessing from his bandages, it seems that he is right, the Kaname boy was strong enought to be put inside the same team as a Hyuuga heiress, and him, an Uchiha.

Hinata couldn't be anymore grateful. Not only that she was put on the same team as her crush, she was put on the same team as the boy too! Mainly, what excited her wasn't because she was on the same team as her crush, but because, she was on the same team as the boy!

Kagome could only glared. Clenching his fist in rage. The hokage had arrange it this way, even after he knows about he- him and his history. He just wanted to get the ninja diploma, so he could took on to destroyed them. He was strong enough alone, why would the hokage put him in a team, as he wouldn't be raged if he wasn't on the same team as a Hyuuga and an Uchiha.

**FxOxRxBxIxDxDxExN**

**CxHxIxLxD**

"It's too long!" Naruto was frustrated now, frustrated that their jonin sensei still hasn't come even after two hours. He jsut wanted to pranked this jonin sensei senseless, and humiliated him. He grinned at his briliant thought, he could set up a prank for this jonin sensei.

He set up the simplest, but effective prank. That is, the eraser prank! It still hasn't enought of making him wait for two hours, but he supposes, he could pranked the jonin sensei again at later time.

"Dobe, a jonin wouldn't fall for that," Sasuke wasn't surprise at how typical idiot the blond hokage wannabe is. He just doesn't want to get in trouble because of him pranking their jonin sensei.

"Shut up teme!" Do- Naruto gives a glare, which fail misserably at Sasuke. Who cares for what the teme says, for him, he believes that it would worked. So why, listened to the teme?

"N- N- Naruto -kun, Uchiha -san is r- right, we could get in trouble..." Hinata trailed off blushing. Naruto pouted hearing this. She blushed even more crimson seeing Naruto's pout.

Kagome looked at Naruto. The jonin sensei by profesionality wouldn't fall for that. He just get a feeling that this jonin sensei is weird, and somehow, would try to fall for that. He didn't comment though, he doesn't want to be in a conversation with a Hyuuga, and an Uchiha, while he didn't really mind being in a coversation with the Naruto boy.

*Plop* The eraser fell down, landing on Kakashi's head. He had known about this, he just wanted to humour his 'students'. And from the look he receives from his 'student' he had succeed on humoring them, except for the black-blue haired, bandages covered eyes one.

"I hate you, meet me at the rooftop," Kakashi gives a fake glare to them. He dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Knowing that they would think he is cool, at least the Loudmouth Prankster would, the others, he didn't think so.

"Oii teme, let's race!" Naruto gives a challenging look at Sasuke. He had wanted to tests the teme's speed. While he, himself was a fast runner because he is used to ran here and there to avoided being caught, he still didn't know how fast his speed is when it is compared to the others.

"Hn," Sasuke accepted the challenge, cockily. He knows that he shouldn't looked down on someone, but, if it's the dobe, he couldn't say he wouldn't looked down on the dobe. The dobe is deadlast anyway.

Hinata looked worriedly at the two boys. Before glancing at the boy. Seeing no one behind her, she gives glances. She never noticed that the boy had gone to the rooftop. She walked slowly to the rooftop, while in front of her, the two boys were on heels to toe.

**FxOxRxBxIxDxDxExN**

**CxHxIxLxD**

**-Kakashi's POV-**

The boy whom had black-blue hair and bandaged eyes appeared in front of me. Staring at me, no, not staring at me, staring at Obito's Mangekyo Sharingan eye. Maybe it was just my feeling, there is no way that he knows that I had Obito's Mangekyo Sharingan eye. He stares still at Obito's Mangekyo Sharingan eye. I was beginning to think that he really knows that he had Obito's Mangekyo Sharing-an eye, but it was no way, the council elders had sealed the information, not even the Uchiha clan knew about this.

"I'm first, teme!" A loud voice interrupted trains of imaginative thought. I am so much grateful that blondie and Uchiha had come, as they came, the boy stopped staring a Obito's Mangekyo Sharingan eye, and turned his attention to blondie and Uchiha.

While I'm leaving blondie and Uchiha to argue and settled down themself, while waiting for the Hyuuga heiress I observed the boy, from the side of my eye. Despite his bandages, stratches, and crescent moon scar, he was normal. Nothing too weird and suspicious from him.

As I was observing him, suddenly, a katana was sent to the wall, just some inches from me. I supposes, it was the boy, since he seems to noticed that I'm observing him.

As I was pondering what really the boy is hiding. The Hyuuga heiress came. 'Finally' I thought with a silent huuray. Finally I could get away from this kids, especially the boy.

"Now, introduce yourself. Starting from you, blondie," I pointed at blondie trying too look as normal as possible, while I was still observing the boy from the side of my eye.

"Starting from you first!" Blondie's voice was hitching. I know, he is a short tempered one. I sighed, I know, I really had to declined the offer, even how good the offer is, it can't pay the times I have to be with this troublesome kids. Especially the boy from all of them, he is the freakiest, weirdest, most dangerous one.

Seeing the look the boy gives to Obito's Mangekyo Sharingan eye, I think it is not wise giving him any, I mean any information. I turned to the Hyuuga heiress, "You first," I gives a lazy, but commanding look at the Hyuuga heiress.

"I- I- I am Hyuuga Hinata..." At this, I see the boy stared at the poor Hyuuga heiress, poor girl... "I like t- train- ning, m- my dream is to- to become the Hyuuga c- clan's head." As she says this, her eyes was on fire. 'Good ambition Hyuuga,' I was beginning to think of her, she was just as determined at the Hyuuga heiress here. I glance at the boy seeing that his stare was still directed to the Hyuuga heiress. I couldn't helped myself but being happy, while I pitied the Hyuuga heiress.

I shook my thoughts. Pointing my hand to the Uchiha. "You're up, Uchiha," I can't helped myself when the Uchiha seems to glare at me, when I have done nothing's wrong.

"Hn, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I like... I don't like dobe, and many other things. While my dream, no my ambition is to surpassed nii -san and become an ANBU," Uchiha seems confident enough that he could surpass Itachi, and become an ANBU, only time would tell whether he could or not. I noticed that the boy stared at Uchiha too.

I eyed blondie. Telling him silently with my eye to introduced himself. I'm saving the boy for the last. Even thought, blpndie is interesting since he is the Kyuubi no Youko vessel, I am more interested with the boy now.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, and pranking people. I don't like to wait three minutes for ramen. My dream is to become the hokage, so people would respected me!" He was full of ambition. He was interesting to say the least, his dream was one of the purest, aside from her dream, that I have heard. Instead of wanting to take revenge on the people, he wanted to be the hokage to make people respected him. While still praising blondie inside of my head, I see that the boy doesn't stare at him.

"You are last, boy," I gives a silent prayer that he would take no harm at me for calling him just boy, but who was me to be blame. The hokage was one to be blamed. He didn't give me the boy's file, so I don't know his name, nor that I wanted to know.

He seems to began pondering for a second before he spoke up. "Taisho Kaname, Like... I don't like almost everything, my ambition was to destroyed certain clans." He spoke quietly. I was in some kind of shock, the boy wanted to destroy certain clans, which I'm guessing was the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan, it all makes sense now! He stares at Obito's Mangekyo Sharingan eye because Obito is a member of Uchiha clan, the same goes for Sasuke, while he stares at Hinata because she is the member of Hyuuga clan! I shook my head, it seems impossible, beside why did he wanted to do that? It's just some guess, so the chance for it to be right is so small.

"Alright, tomorrow, we would begun our survival training, meet me at training ground seven at six o'clock, don't be late and don't eat any breakfast," I disappeared from their sight, not wanting to answer the upcoming questions that I'm sure they would asked me. Only to have to jump roof to roof to observed the boy more.

As I was observing the boy, when suddenly, a shuriken was pinning my cloth. I looked to the boy's place only to see that there was nothing but air there. Not even a single trace that he had been there

"Seriously, boy," I sighed. It seems that the boy didn't like to be observe by me. "I shouldn't underestimated him, and didn't conceal my chakra" I gives another large sigh. But, even though I didn't conceal my chakra, I should have noticed when he threw the shuriken to me, and vanishes. "More, and more mystery," I sighed heavily, staring at the sky.

* * *

**A/N: So, I edited it, since some of you were confused and annoyed about the nicknames. Kakashi adresses Kagome as "the boy", he adresses Sasuke as "Uchiha", he adresses Naruto as "blondie", lastly, he adresses Hinata as "Hyuuga heiress". I realize some spelling mistakes too while fixing the nicknames parts! Nah, review please, comments and critics are welcomed, I like those who revewed kindly while pointing to what they dislike about the story, like this reveiwer that politely says that she thinks the nicknames are annoying, and confusing. Sorry about the rants, anyway, as I said in the not edited version, you can voted for who you wanted Kagome be with, you can voted for more than one person if you want... Before I forget, for the next chapter, I would be putting the team into a dinner together with. But I'm confused where did the dinner be held, at the Hyuuga's mansion, or at the Uchiha's? Well, for me either is fine, since it still could get Kagome to a family moment.**


End file.
